Over Time
by the forgotten fate
Summary: Crappy tittle but I coulden't think of anything eles! Anyway this is a sad little thing I wrote for J.J. I don't want to give it all away so just read it and as you can see points to genre this does not have a happy ending. oneshot RR


Disclaimer: I don't own but if you'd like to think that I'm honored. This is one shot so don't expect anymore because I'm way to tired.  
  
Over Time  
  
J.J. walked down the hall slowly, he could feel his stomach turning at the thought of having to face him. His usually pale skin was raw pink, the result of standing in a scalding hot shower. His muscles still felt stiff and sore and he knew that he was limping slightly.  
  
"Hey J.J. we gotta checkout a breaking and entering case on 12th St." said Drake as he came out of the lounge coffee in hand.  
  
J.J. nodded mutely and went to grab his coat. On his way he passed Dee and Ryo, Dee was teasing Ryo about something and poking him in the chest. When Dee saw him he put his fingers in the shape of a cross.  
  
"Be gone Demon!" He yelled  
  
"Dee!" laughed Ryo "That's mean"  
  
The couple laughed as J.J. passed them by silently. He didn't care what Dee thought, who cared if Dee was just his long time crush. It didn't matter.  
  
J.J. walked into his office and put his head in his hands, as memories from last night came flooding back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was late and J.J. was excited about the end of the day. Maybe he'd even run into Dee! That is of course if he isn't shoving his tongue down Ryo's throat. RYO! Oh how J.J. hated that man! Just when J.J. had finally had a chance to be with the love of his life HE had shown up and stolen his raven- haired angel away. J.J. sighed, one day; one day he would hold his beloved Dee in his arms.  
  
"Officer Adams!"  
  
J.J. jumped around at the sound of his name. It was Berkley Rose the new chief of the police force.  
  
"Sir?" J.J. asked. The commander had never really talked to J.J.; all he knew is that he was infatuated with Ryo.  
  
Berkley Rose pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "I'd like to see you in my office after work"  
  
J.J. nodded as he withheld a scowl. Now he would never get to see Dee. J.J. packed up his things throwing a nasty look at Dee and Ryo's office now and then. Finally when everyone had gone J.J. made his way to Berkley Rose's office.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He said as he stepped inside. There was no answer. He walked to the desk, and looked around,  
  
"Sir?" he called again. No answer.  
  
// He probably forgot // concluded J.J., he turned to leave and stopped.  
  
Berkley Rose stood in the doorway, he pushed the door shut behind him and J.J. heard the unmistakable sound of the lock sliding into place.  
  
"Sir?" J.J. squeaked  
  
He felt stupid standing here squeaking like an idiot. But he was confused, why was Berkley Rose starring at him like that? He took a step back.  
  
"Sir do you need me for anything"  
  
Berkley took a step toward him,  
  
"Because if you don't then I really need to get home, I need to cook supper, and do my laundry, and call my mother..."  
  
J.J. knew he was babbling but he didn't care he'd do anything to make Berkley Rose stop advancing on him like that.  
  
"So if you don't need me."  
  
J.J was trailed off as Berkley stopped right in front of him. They were now just scant inches away. J.J. looked up at his commanding officer and quickly dropped his eyes.  
  
"I'll just.leave" he finished.  
  
Berkley placed a hand on J.J.'s forearm and slowly ran it up until it rested under his chin he tilted his chin up.  
  
J.J.'s breath caught in his throat,  
  
"I need you" Berkley whispered hoarsely.  
  
He lowered his face to J.J.'s slowly easing his mouth over the younger boys. J.J.'s eyes were wide in fear, but in fear of what? He shoved Berkley back, as he gasped for air. He dashed for the door but Berkley caught his arm and pulled him back into his arms and savagely attacked his neck with his tongue.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Berkley whispered  
  
J.J. struggled against Berkley's strong hold, as Berkley roughly nibbled his ear lobe.  
  
J.J. whimpered and struggled as the grip around him became tighter. Berkley stopped kissing his neck and pushed him to the floor. J.J. tried to stand, but Berkley's straddling weight kept him pinned to the floor.  
  
"Now, Now officer Adams" Berkley's hot breath whispered in J.J.'s ear "Your in for over time, now be a good boy and stop fighting"  
  
He hooked his arms under J.J.'s and pulled him to the couch he had in his office. Slamming J.J.'s stomach down on to the coach, Berkley pulled J.J.'s knees to the floor.  
  
J.J. yelled and Berkley clamped a hot hand over his mouth. Berkley reached around and tugged at J.J.'s shirt popping the buttons, he pulled it off and tossed it to the floor before attacking J.J.'s back with his mouth, biting and sucking, he held J.J. tight as he struggled with the younger boy's belt. J.J. whimpered as his pants were yanked to his knees and he felt the older man starting to struggle with his own pants.  
  
"Shhh" Berkley silenced him with a bite to the neck as he rose up on his knees.  
  
J.J. screamed as he felt himself being torn apart, Berkley pulled back and dove in again with such force to knock J.J. farther forward. Again and again, Berkley's rhythm grew faster and faster.  
  
Hot tears scalded J.J.'s face as he fought to free himself. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to men, not to police officers, not to him!  
  
Berkley through the other man to the floor and straddled him diving himself in again. He held J.J. tight and kissed his back with an open mouth. Finally after what seemed like hours Berkley rolled his sweaty body off J.J.'s. He rolled the younger officer over and stroked his leg. J.J. leaned back on the cool wooden floor trying to catch his breath. Berkley moved the young American's legs apart and lowered his head.  
  
Something in J.J. snapped! He kicked the older man away from him and ran to the door; unlocking it he bolted out, buttoning his pants up as he ran. He ran out into the busy streets of New York and kept running. After he was a few blocks a way, J.J. ducked into an ally and leaned his bare back against the cool brick. Breathing heavily he slid down the wall, and let go of the sobs he had been with holding.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * "Officer Adams" a voice pulled J.J. back to the present  
  
J.J. turned to find Berkley Rose standing in the doorway to his office, J.J. took a step back, he wouldn't try anything here would he? No he wasn't as stupid as to do something in front of the other officers.  
  
"I'd like to see you in my office after work," he said with a slight grin  
  
"And here" he threw J.J. a package "you left this here last night" and with that he was gone.  
  
J.J. opened the package with slightly trembling fingers. Inside was the shirt had left in such a hurry to escape Berkley. He placed the shirt on his desk and walked out of his office.  
  
"Hey J.J.!" Dee called  
  
J.J. looked to where Dee was sitting with Ryo, yesterday J.J. would have been delighted to addressed by his Dee, but today was different. He only stood and stared blankly at the couple waiting for a reply.  
  
Dee nuzzled Ryo's neck.  
  
"Thanks for leaving us alone last night, it was nice to get together without you interrupting for once."  
  
Both men laughed. J.J. shook with fury. How dare he, how.  
  
J.J. was not aware of himself running over to the couple, until WHAM! Dee was down on the floor clutching a bruised cheek, J.J. stood in front of him fist raised, tears of fury swimming in his eyes.  
  
"YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE DEE! I CAN'T BELIVE I FELL IN LOVE WITH SUCH A GOOD DAM, HEARTLESS PRICK! I HATE YOU!"  
  
J.J. ran out of the office leaving the other officers in bewilderment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.J. stood at he top of the building; this building was under contruction and large beams stretched out above the city. The wind lashed at his cloths and tears ran down his face. He gritted his teeth and walked out on one of the narrow beams. He looked down at the streets below him; it had taken him five hours of pointlessly wandering around the massive city before finally deciding on to come here. It was cold out and J.J. could see his breath turn into vapor and disappear toward the heavens. Maybe he would do the same?  
  
J.J. pulled his gun out of the hostler, and pressed it to his forehead. This way he wouldn't have to face Berkley Rose, or Dee, or Ryo ever again.  
  
He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well? I know a lot of people don't like J.J. but I don't mind him so I wrote this to make people feel sorry for J.J. (even though it may not be in a good way) I'm sorry but this is one shot so there won't be anymore. This is my first FAKE fic but I may write more, if I get enough reviews. I'm sorry about all the grammar/spelling mistakes I don't know where they are but I know their there. 


End file.
